Spinner's End und was weiter geschah
by Tashgan
Summary: Jede Gefälligkeit hat ihren Preis....ganz besonders, wenn man den Tränkemeister um etwas bittet. Warnung: überaus düstere und harte Darkfic. Character Death.
1. Kapitel 1

**SPINNER'S END ... und was weiter geschah ...**

by Tashgan

Summary: Jede Gefälligkeit hat ihren Preis...ganz besonders, wenn man den Tränkemeister um etwas bittet.

Dies ist, man glaubt es kaum, zur Abwechslung mal wieder eine Snape-Story. /g/

Die Idee dazu überrannte mich förmlich am Donnerstag mittag, also hab ich mich hingesetzt und angefangen, zu schreiben.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu meiner ersten Snape-Story ist dies hier glücklicherweise keine gruselige Mary-Sue geworden /g/. Es kommen tatsächlich nur Original-Charas darin vor. Wie der Titel schon besagt, handelt es sich hier um eine Idee, wie das zweite Kapitel von HBP vielleicht in einer absoluten „Erwachsenen-Ausgabe" wohl weitergegangen wäre. (und ja ich weiß, dass die ersten 10 Zeilen meiner Story hier komplett aus eben der deutschen Ausgabe des HBP stammen. Das ist kein Plagiatismus, ich wollte damit nur an der richtigen Stelle ins Geschehen einsteigen).

Lasst euch vom harmlosen Rating des ersten Kapitels nicht in die Irre führen. Meine leicht kranke Phantasie brauchte mal wieder Auslauf /fg/ und ich wäre nicht ich, wenn sich das Rating in den kommenden Kapiteln nicht noch auf „absolut nicht jugendfrei" ändern würde.

Kleiner Hinweis: wer den guten Severus Snape als gottgleiches Wesen verherrlicht und jedem, der es wagt, den Tränkemeister schräg anzugucken oder sogar ohne den gebührenden Respekt zu behandeln, mit dem Ketzertod auf dem Scheiterhaufen droht, der ist hier definitiv falsch und sollte jetzt besser den „zurück/return"-Button seines Webbrowsers benutzen.

Alle anderen, die wie ich Spaß daran haben, menschliche Abgründe zu erforschen, gerne auch mal ein paar Lemons lesen und ganz allgemein nicht abgeneigt von Darkfic sind, die sind hier goldrichtig. Und haben hoffentlich den gleichen Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich ihn beim Schreiben hatte /zwinker/.

Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles am Potter-Versum, dem Carlsen-Verlag wie gesagt der erste Absatz und mir wieder mal gar nix, außer meiner schmutzigen Phantasie.

Verdienen tue ich damit nichts, außer vielleicht ein paar reviews. /g/

So, genug gelabert ... hier geht's jetzt endlich los:

* * *

Kapitel 1

„Wirst du, Severus, über meinen Sohn Draco wachen, wenn er versucht, die Wünsche des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen?"

„Das werde ich", sagte Snape.

Eine dünne leuchtende Flamme züngelte aus dem Zauberstab hervor und schlang sich wie ein rot glühender Draht um ihre Hände.

„Und wirst du ihn mit all deinen Kräften vor Gefahren schützen?"

„Das werde ich", sagte Snape.

Eine zweite Flammenzunge schoss aus dem Zauberstab und verband sich mit der ersten zu einer feinen glühenden Kette.

„Und sollte es sich als notwendig erweisen ... wenn Draco zu scheitern droht ...", flüsterte Narzissa, „wirst du selbst die Tat ausführen, die der Dunkle Lord Draco anbefohlen hat?"

Ein Augenblick der Stille trat ein. Bellatrix beobachtete die beiden mit aufgerissenen Augen, den Zauberstab auf ihren verschränkten Händen.

„Das werde ich" sagte Snape zum dritten Mal.

Bellatrix' verblüfftes Gesicht erglühte rot im Schein einer dritten Flammenzunge, die aus dem Zauberstab schoss, sich in die anderen flocht und sich dick um ihre verschränkten Hände wickelte, wie ein Tau, wie eine brennende Schlange.

Lange Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen keiner der Anwesenden etwas sagte. Das rote Glühen umschloss ihre Hände und tauchte alles in flackerndes Licht.

Ein Zittern durchlief Narzissas Körper, dann holte sie tief und erleichtert Luft.

„Dann ist es also getan. Der Schwur ist geleistet" hauchte sie.

„Ja, das ist er" erwiderte Snape.

Wie als endgültige Bestätigung loderte das Flammenband nochmals auf und erlosch dann ganz langsam.

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen richtete sich Snape auf und half auch Narzissa wieder auf ihre Füße.

Ihr Tränenstrom war mittlerweile versiegt und sie machte einen deutlich gefassteren Eindruck, als noch vor ein paar Augenblicken. Sie brachte sogar ein halbes Lächeln zustande, als sie sich nochmals Snape zuwandte: „Ich danke dir Severus. Ich danke dir vielmals. Du bist ein wahrer Freund".

Snape warf ihr einen unergründlichen Blick zu und dankte ihr mit einem kurzen Nicken, dann ging er zu seinem Sessel hinüber und ließ sich darauf nieder, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Bellatrix, gerade eben noch voll des Hohns und Argwohns, hatte es immer noch die Sprache verschlagen. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass Severus tatsächlich so weit gehen würde. Doch er hatte es getan. Und so kam sie nicht umhin, ihre Vorbehalte ihm gegenüber ein wenig revidieren zu müssen. Natürlich traute sie ihm immer noch nicht, doch sein Verhalten gerade eben gereichte einem wahren Todesser wirklich sehr zur Ehre. Also nickte sie ihm mit verkniffenem Mund kurz zu und folgte ihrer Schwester, die zwischenzeitlich ihren Umhang wieder angelegt hatte und im Begriff war, Snapes Haus zu verlassen. Die beiden Frauen hatten eben die Tür erreicht und Narzissas Hand lag schon auf der Türklinke, als Snape's Worte sie herumfahren ließen.

„Einen Moment noch Narzissa" erklang Severus' Stimme mit einem seidenweichen Unterton, „ich finde, dass du mir für den Schwur, den ich dir geleistet habe, etwas schuldig bist".

„Tatsächlich? Du hast mir deine Hilfe angeboten, hast den Schwur freiwillig geleistet, oder etwa nicht?" antwortete Narzissa kühl.

„Wie schön zu sehen, dass du deine Fassung so schnell wiedererlangt hast, liebe Narzissa" entgegnete Snape und sein schmaler Mund verzog sich spöttisch.

Narzissa ging nicht direkt darauf ein, sondern richtete sich kerzengerade auf und blickte ihn geradeheraus an. Nichts war mehr von dem gebrochenen heulenden Elend zu sehen, als das sie vor gar nicht langer Zeit hier erschienen war.

„Wenn du es schon nicht aus reiner Zuvorkommendheit getan hast, Severus, dann appelliere ich hiermit an dein Ehrgefühl und deine Treue als alter Freund der Familie: diskreditiere deine Hilfe nicht dadurch, indem du Forderungen stellst" sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Genau. Hast du keine Ehre im Leib Mann, dass du imstande bist, eine verzweifelte Frau so zu bedrängen" mischte sich da Bellatrix mit schriller Stimme ein.

„Ich sehe nicht, wie ich Narzissa bisher bedrängt hätte. Ich habe lediglich festgestellt, dass ich nun etwas gut bei ihr habe" antwortete Snape kalt und sein Blick bohrte sich in den von Bellatrix.

Eine Weile maßen die beiden sich stumm mit Blicken, bis Bellatrix den Kontakt freiwillig abbrach.

„Jede Gefälligkeit hat ihren Preis. Auch –_und gerade_- unter guten alten Freunden. Nicht wahr, Narzissa?" wandte sich Snape wieder an die blonde Schwester.

Narzissa begegnete seinem dunklen Blick und versuchte, in seinen Gesichtszügen irgend einen Anhaltspunkt über seine Absichten zu erkennen. Doch seine Miene war wie zuvor vollkommen ausdruckslos und unentschlüsselbar.

Sie straffte die Schultern und holte nochmals tief Luft.

„Also, gut. Was verlangst du?" fragte sie leise.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, das hätte ich bereits hinreichend zum Ausdruck gebracht", antwortete Snape, „das Wort _Gefälligkeit_ gesagt eigentlich schon recht viel, oder nicht?".

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst" entgegnete Narzissa kalt, spielte absichtlich die Ahnungslose.

Das entlockte Snape ein kurzes sardonisches Lachen.

„Ich bitte dich, Narzissa! Tu' nicht so arglos. Du weißt genau, worum es hier geht".

Bellatrix war der eigentliche Sinn des Wortwechsels offenbar entgangen, denn sie ließ ihren Blick fragend zwischen Snape und ihrer Schwester hin und herwandern.

„Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich deutlicher werde?" fragte Snape lauernd, als Narzissa nach einer Weile immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Ja, allerdings. Das möchte ich" schoss sie zurück.

Wieder war Snape's kurzes entseeltes Lachen zu hören.

„Also gut, dann eben Klartext: ich möchte das du dich mir gefällig erweißt Narzissa. Und zwar uneingeschränkt und zu meinen Bedingungen".

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" der empörte Ausruf kam von beiden Schwestern gleichzeitig.

„Unseliger, wie..." weiter kam Bellatrix nicht, denn Narzissa gebot ihr zu schweigen.

„Ich bin absolut der Meinung, dass mir zu Willen zu sein ein adäquater Lohn für den Schwur ist, den ich dir eben geleistet habe. Schließlich hängt mein weiteres Schicksal nun von deinem Sohn und seinem Geschick ab, die ihm gestellte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Da ist es nur recht und billig, dass seine Mutter den Preis dafür bezahlt", sagte Snape im Plauderton.

In Narzissa's Kopf herrschte blankes Chaos, doch man sah es ihr nicht an.

Snape's Forderung bedeutete, dass sie Lucius willentlich hintergehen musste.

Ihrem geliebten Lucius untreu werden musste, dem sie bedingungslose Treue bis an ihr Ende geschworen hatte.

Die Makellosigkeit ihrer Ehe beschmutzen musste, auch wenn es aus völlig lauteren Beweggründen geschah. Nämlich, um ihren gemeinsamen Sohn vor dem fast sicheren Tod zu bewahren, zu dem die missglückte Pflichterfüllung des Vaters maßgeblich beigetragen hatte.

Doch würde Lucius das genauso sehen?

Würde er ihren Treuebruch als das ansehen, was er war, oder würde er mildernde Umstände gelten lassen? Würde er ihr jemals verzeihen können, dass sie überhaupt hierher gekommen und sich dadurch in diese Lage gebracht hatte?

Narzissa kannte ihren Gatten mittlerweile lange und gut genug um zu wissen, dass nicht nur Lord Voldemort ein Mann war, der nicht so leicht vergab.

„Ich bin dir nichts schuldig Severus! Du hast den unbrechbaren Schwur freiwillig abgelegt. Und du kannst ihn wohl kaum wieder aufheben, nur weil ich jetzt gehen werde, und zwar ohne deinen Preis zu zahlen" erklärte Narzissa hoheitsvoll und griff wieder nach der Türklinke, um zu gehen.

„Genau! Du kannst froh sein, dass du wegen des Schwurs noch gebraucht wirst, sonst hätte ich dich jetzt sofort mit einem Avada zur Hölle geschickt du nichtswürdiger, unverschämter Emporkömmling" tobte Bellatrix und in ihren Augen flackerte es irre.

Der Ausbruch entlockte Snape nur ein gelangweiltes Schnauben.

„Halt dich da raus Bella! Diese Sache geht nur Severus und mich etwas an" fuhr Narzissa ihre Schwester mit so klingender Stimme an, dass diese tatsächlich verstummte.

„Wie schön, dass du das endlich einsiehst" sagte Snape, an niemand bestimmten gewandt.

„Was bringt dich übrigens zu der Annahme, dass ich den Schwur nicht doch brechen könnte, wenn du meinem Preis nicht zustimmst?" setzte er, nun direkt an Narzissa gewandt, noch hinzu.

Narzissa wollte ihn schon auslachen, doch der wissende und überlegene Ausdruck in diesen schwarzen Onyxaugen ließ leise Zweifel in ihr aufsteigen.

„Ich, nun ja, es ist eben der ‚Unbrechbare Schwur'..." begann sie, brach dann aber unschlüssig ab.

Wer wusste schon genau, wozu Snape wirklich in der Lage war. Sein großes Talent, gerade wenn es um schwarze Magie ging, war schließlich weithin bekannt. Wer konnte schon sagen, wozu er wirklich imstande war und wozu nicht. Zugegeben, sie hatte noch niemals davon gehört, dass ein Unbrechbarer Schwur tatsächlich wieder aufgehoben worden war, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es nicht schon einmal geschehen war. Das Druckmittel, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, ihn damit in der Hand zu haben, verlor mit jeder Minute die verstrich, mehr an Macht. Sollte sie tatsächlich das Risiko eingehen und einfach gehen? Dann stünde sie im schlimmsten Fall wieder wie zuvor mit leeren Händen da. Und ohne Unterstützung war ihr geliebter Sohn Draco unweigerlich verloren. An diesem Punkt ihrer Überlegungen angelangt, ging Narzissa auf, dass sie in der Falle saß.

Und das Lächeln, das Severus' Mund nun umspielte, machte mehr als deutlich, dass er genau wusste, in welche Richtung ihre Gedankengänge gedriftet waren.

„Das bringt uns nun zu der Frage, wie viel dir die Unversehrtheit deines geliebten kleinen Engels wirklich wert ist" bestätigte Snape ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Narzissa schwieg beharrlich, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Unterlippe verräterisch zu zittern begann.

„Nur eine einzige Nacht, Narzissa. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht" lockte er sie lächelnd. Es war das Lächeln eines Jägers, der sich seiner Beutesicher war.

Und tatsächlich: Narzissa hatte keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr. Sie hatte sich selbst geschworen, alles zu tun, was nötig war, um Draco zu schützen. Und alles zu tun bedeutete nun mal, wirklich _alles_ zu tun. Sie schloss die Augen und neigte den Kopf ein wenig.

„Also, gut. Wann und wo?" hauchte sie beinahe tonlos ihr Einverständnis.

„Jetzt. Hier und heute" lautete die knappe Antwort.

Narzissa schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Was jetzt? Und _hie_r?"

„Ja. Genau hier. Es sei denn, du legst gesteigerten Wert darauf, deine Untreue zuhause in deinem eigenen hochherrschaftlichen Ehebett zu begehen. Was natürlich auch seinen ganz speziellen Reiz hätte" antwortete Snape und bewies damit eine überaus sadistische Veranlagung.

Ein Schluchzer entrang sich Narzissas Kehle.

„Muss ich dich mit einem Fluch zum Schweigen bringen? Deine Schwester hat dir bereits deutlichst gesagt, dass dich die Sache überhaupt nichts angeht" herrschte Severus Bellatrix an, bevor diese auch nur Gelegenheit hatte, den Mund aufzumachen und sich ein weiteres Mal einzumischen.

„Lass gut sein Bella. Geh jetzt. Du kannst hier nichts mehr tun" bestätigte Narzissa mit leiser, Tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Aber...Zissy...nein... du darfst nicht..." begann Bellatrix, doch Narzissa legte ihr einen Finger an die Lippen.

„Geh Bella. Ich bitte dich" wiederholte Narzissa noch einmal und schob ihre Schwester sanft aber bestimmt Richtung Ausgang.

„Wir hätten gar nicht erst herkommen dürfen" flüsterte Bellatrix, fügte sich aber und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nein, das hätten wir tatsächlich nicht. Aber es kommt immer anders, als man denkt" antwortete Narzissa resigniert.

Bevor Bellatrix widerstrebend durch die Tür in die Dunkelheit entschwand, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Snape um, der sich mittlerweile aus seinem Sessel erhoben hatte.

„Sei gewarnt Severus. Die Ehre einer Black in den Dreck zu ziehen bedeutet unweigerlich, einen langen und qualvollen Tod zu sterben. Ich werde mich für die Schande meiner Schwester rächen und wenn es das letzte auf dieser Welt ist, was ich tue!" knurrte sie bedrohlich, dann verschwand sie.

Snapes Reaktion auf diese offene Kriegserklärung war aber wiederum nur ein äußerst gelangweiltes Schnauben.

- to be continued -

* * *

So, das war der erste Streich…..und der zweite folgt sogleich.

Genauer gesagt: in ein paar Tagen.

Schon neugierig, wie es weitergeht?


	2. Kapitel 2

So, und hier geht's jetzt in Runde 2.

In Kapitel 1 ist zugegeben nicht viel passiert, das ändert sich hier (und in Kapitel 3 wird's richtig wild). Wie angedroht ist jetzt auch eine Rating-Anpassung nötig und ich hab noch das Genre verändert, denn mittlerweile ist die Story fertig und ich weiß, _wie_ abgründig sie geworden ist /g/.

Soundtrack zum Kapitel: „Break the night with colour" von Richard Ashcroft

Ooh-ooh, I don't wanna know your secrets  
Ooh-ooh, they lie heavy on my head  
Ooh-ooh, let's break the night with colour  
Time for me to move ahead

* * *

/at/ Aditu: lieben Dank für dein review. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du mir die Treue hältst /knuddel/

/at/ Princess of Madness: vielen lieben Dank für die reviews. Nicht nur für diese Story, sondern auch die anderen. Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut.

* * *

Kapitel 2 

„Wollen wir?" fragte Snape und bot Narzissa galant seine Hand an.

„Wollen wir, was?" fragte diese zurück.

„Wollen wir nach nebenan gehen und es uns ein wenig gemütlicher machen? Das Sofa ist, gelinde gesagt, nur noch als einfacher Sitzplatz geeignet. Ich fürchte, mehr hält es nicht aus" erklärte er schmunzelnd.

Narzissa schluckte die aufsteigende Welle des Abscheus tapfer hinunter und nickte stumm. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und ihre kalten, klammen Finger legten sich auf seine Hand, die, wie sie bemerkte, nicht wesentlich wärmer war als ihre.

„Einen Moment noch" sagte Snape, zog seinen Zauberstab unter der Robe hervor und richtete ihn gegen die verborgene Tür hinter dem Bücherregal, durch die Wurmschwanz verschwunden war, wie Narzissa sich schaudernd erinnerte. Ein blaues Glühen blitzte kurz zwischen den Büchern hervor und Snape senkte zufrieden seinen Zauberstab.

„Wir wollen doch ungestört sein, nicht wahr, meine Liebe?" bemerkte er, dann führte er sie durch eine weitere verborgene Tür, die in den hinteren Teil des Hauses führte. Narzissa musste sich förmlich zwingen, über die Schwelle zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu treten. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie hinter sich den Klang der Tür vernahm, die Unheil verkündend ins Schloss fiel. Nun war sie allein mit ihm; mit Severus, der sie abschätzend betrachtete und ganz offensichtlich darauf wartete, dass sie begann, ihre Schuld bei ihm abzutragen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen. Das makellose, schimmernde Weiß der blütenreinen Laken aus feinem teuren Leinen stand in krassem Gegensatz zum Rest des Schlafzimmers, das, wie auch schon der Rest des Hauses, einen etwas arg vernachlässigten Eindruck machte. Der große silberne Kandelaber voller brennender Kerzen rechts neben dem Bett passte auch nicht so recht ins Bild.

Alles in allem sah es so aus, als hätte Snape gewusst, wie das Zusammentreffen ablaufen würde und deshalb entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen. Das bestärkte Narzissa's Vermutung, dass Severus das alles von Anfang an geplant hatte und ihr Abscheu gegen ihn verstärkte sich noch. Wie konnte sie sich in diesem Mann, der seit so vielen Jahren Lucius' treuer Freund und in Malfoy Manor ein gern gesehener Gast war, nur so getäuscht haben. Aber dass sie jetzt hier war, hier in seinem Schlafzimmer und im Begriff, mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen, besagte mehr als alles andere, was für ein gerissener Schauspieler und überaus geschickter Manipulateur er doch war. Snape hatte es all die Jahre meisterlich verstanden, seine wahren Beweggründe zu verheimlichen und Narzissa ging auf, dass sie eigentlich nicht wirklich viel über ihn wusste. Aber leider nun im Begriff stand, sehr viel mehr von ihm zu sehen und auch über ihn zu erfahren, als sie jemals hatte wissen wollen.

* * *

Snape hatte Narzissa die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen lässig am Türrahmen und beobachtete jede Regung von ihr. Das Wissen, schon sehr bald Hand an dieses süße weiße Fleisch legen zu dürfen, das jetzt noch unter ihrer Robe verborgen war, ließ ihn euphorisch werden, doch noch zügelte er sich eisern.

Sie war hier: Narzissa, schönste Blume aus dem überaus noblen und altehrwürdigen Hause Black, liebreizende und anmutige Gattin des einzigen Erben des Malfoy-Clans, stets elegant und aristokratisch und darüber hinaus noch von reinstem Zaubererblut, das überhaupt noch zu finden war. Und ihm, Severus Snape, dem stets im Abseits stehenden und verachteten Halbblut, war es gelungen, dieses vollkommene Geschöpf durch eine geschickte List in seine Hände zu bekommen. Hier, im heruntergekommenen Haus seines verhassten Muggelvaters musste sie ihm zu Willen sein.

Es war perfekt.

Doch halt, etwas musste noch getan werden.

Nur ein kurzer Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und schon lag Narzissa's eigener Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„Den wirst du hier nicht brauchen. Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass dieser nette Abend durch irgendwelche unglücklichen Fehlentscheidungen getrübt wird" sagte er aalglatt und ließ ihren Zauberstab verschwinden.

Das schien den letzten Rest Widerstand in ihr zu brechen. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu, damit er nicht sah, wie sie um Fassung rang.

Oh ja, er hatte sie genau da, wo er sie schon immer haben wollte. Wie viele Jahre schon hatte er sich gewünscht, Narzissa einmal in seine Gewalt zu bringen und zwar ohne dass ihm deshalb hinterher Vergeltung drohte, denn sie war ja mehr oder weniger freiwillig hier.

Und nun war sie ihm ausgeliefert und er gedachte, jeden Moment davon auch wirklich voll auszukosten.

„Soll ich dir beim Auskleiden behilflich sein? Es wäre mir eine große Freude, weißt du?" schnurrte er lächelnd.

Seine Worte ließen sie herumwirbeln und der Blick mit dem sie ihn bedachte, sprühte förmlich vor nur schlecht verhohlenem Hass, was ihn äußerst amüsierte.

„Danke!" ,sie spuckte ihm das Wort förmlich entgegen, „ich bin durchaus imstande, mich ohne fremde Hilfe zu entkleiden".

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?" fragte er und zum ersten Mal lag ein Anflug von Ungeduld in seiner Stimme.

* * *

Daraufhin rührte sich Narzissa erst einmal nicht, sondern ließ ihn absichtlich zappeln. Doch mit einer Hinhaltetaktik kam sie hier nicht sehr weit, das wusste sie nur zu gut. Je länger sie es hinauszögerte, desto länger würde dieses ganze unwürdige Spielchen dauern.

Und so begann sie nach einer Weile seufzend, sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Und die ganze Zeit über war sie sich seines glühenden Blickes, der mühelos alles zu durchdringen schien, nur allzu bewusst.

Narzissa war nicht prüde, doch mit jeder Schicht Stoff die fiel, fühlte sie sich ihm ein Stück mehr ausgeliefert. Ganz so, als würde sie mit dem Ablegen der Robe gleichzeitig auch noch ein wenig von ihrer Selbstachtung verlieren.

Obwohl es angenehm warm im Zimmer war, fröstelte sie, als das letzte Kleidungsstück gefallen war. Sein Blick wanderte langsam über jeden Zentimeter ihres nun entblößten Körpers und er weidete sich genüsslich an dem Anblick. Er unterstrich seine überlegene Position noch dadurch, dass er zwar seinen wallenden Umhang ablegte, jedoch nicht die Kleider darunter.

„Bitte. Mach es dir bequem" forderte er sie mit einer eleganten Handbewegung Richtung Bett auf.

Narzissa kam der Bitte äußerst widerwillig aber dennoch nach. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper war aufs äußerste gespannt, als sie sich auf das Bett legte. Wie eine Katze, jederzeit zum Sprung bereit. Doch hier war nicht sie die Jägerin, sondern des Jägers hilflose Beute.

Mit fließenden Bewegungen kam Snape näher und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. Sein Blick glitt ein weiteres Mal wohlgefällig über sie und Narzissa hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, bis ins innerste durchleuchtet zu werden.

Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen ganz sachte und langsam über ihre Haut gleiten. Bei dieser Berührung rieselte ein Kälteschauer ihr Rückrat hinunter, denn seine Finger waren so kalt, als wäre kein Funken Leben in ihm. Eine Einschätzung, die sein funkelnder Blick Lügen strafte.

Sie schloss die Augen und wappnete sich, so gut sie konnte. Sie zwang sich, all ihre Gefühle und Empfindungen zu verdrängen, auf das sie einfach nur teilnahmslos daliegen und seine verderbten Berührungen halbwegs ertragen können würde. _Es wird bald vorbei sein_, sagte sie sich immer wieder. _Lass ihn seinen Spaß haben und danach gehst du nach Hause und nimmst ein langes heißes Bad und denkst nie wieder daran. Draco ist in Sicherheit, nur das ist es, was zählt. Soll Snape doch mit mir tun, was ihm beliebt, auch er wird am Ende den Preis bezahlen. Soll er doch glauben, mich besessen zu haben. Es war nur mein Körper, meinen Geist wird er niemals besitzen. Es ist bald vorbei...bald vorbei..._

Sie versenkte sich ganz in dieses Mantra, zog sich geistig so weit wie möglich zurück. So vorbereitet, würde sie nicht sehr viel von dem mitbekommen, was er mit ihrem Körper tat und das machte das Vergessen danach nur leichter.

Ein gleißender Schmerz, der mitten in ihr Gehirn zu fahren schien, holte sie schlagartig zurück in die Realität. Sie riss die Augen auf und keuchte gequält. Nur um einen lächelnden Snape und dessen durchdringenden Blick wie eine Waffe auf sich gerichtet vorzufinden.

„Oh, nein, meine Liebe. So billig kommst du mir nicht davon" schnurrte er und Narzissa ging auf, dass der Schmerz gerade eben sein überaus gewaltsames Eindringen in ihre Gedanken gewesen war.

Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, dass Snape neben anderen Talenten auch Legilimentik beherrschte. Doch hier war sie ihm keineswegs schutzlos ausgeliefert, denn Narzissa war, wie alle in der Familie Black, in Okklumentik bewandert und sie war sehr gut darin. Aber offenbar bei weitem nicht gut genug für einen Legilimens wie Severus Snape, denn er durchbrach beinahe mühelos jedwede geistige Barriere, die sie aufzubauen versuchte. Deshalb gab sie es nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen auch auf und spürte alsbald, wie auch er sich wieder aus ihrem Kopf zurückzog.

„Wenn ich eine teilnahmslose Bettgespielin will, dann kann ich das mit jeder beliebigen Frau und einen kleinen Imperius haben. Doch du, meine Schöne, wirst dich nicht wieder zurückziehen, sondern tunlichst darauf achten, dass ich heute Nacht niemals wieder das Gefühl habe, du wärst nicht mit vollem Eifer bei der Sache. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" sagte er und eine gewisse Schärfe lag in seiner Stimme.

„Severus, du bist ein Scheusal!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ich weiß" erwiderte er und machte dabei eine Miene, als hätte sie ihm gerade eben das größtmögliche Kompliment gemacht.

„Wie konnte ich mich in dir nur so täuschen", brach es aus ihr heraus.

„Oh nicht doch. Du bist nicht die Einzige, die ein völlig falsches Bild von mir hat. Sofern dich das tröstet".

„Nein, tut es sicher nicht".

„Das dachte ich mir", entgegnete er salbungsvoll.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass mein _guter alter Freund_ Lucius im Lauf der Jahre eine perfekt instruierte Gespielin aus dir gemacht hat", bemerkte er lächelnd und ließ seine Finger wieder langsame Kreise über ihre Haut ziehen.

Sie schwieg beharrlich, sondern bedachte ihn nur mit einem eisigen Blick. Snape erwiderte diesen mit einem öligen Lächeln.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mehr als nur imstande bist, all meine Bedürfnisse aufs vortrefflichste zu befriedigen. Doch ich habe hier etwas, was ich schon sehr lange einmal ausprobieren wollte. Bis jetzt hat mir leider immer die passende Gefährtin dazu gefehlt", plauderte er heiter, „Du bist sicherlich einer Meinung mit mir, dass man so etwas nicht an jemand Unwürdigen verschwendet".

Und mit diesen Worten zog er zwei kleine verkorkte Glasphiolen aus den Tiefen seiner Robe.

Narzissa keuchte auf, als sich das Licht in der darin befindlichen Flüssigkeit brach und der Trank in satten Dunkelgrün- und Blautönen aufleuchtete. Sie wurde kreidebleich, als ihr aufging, um was es sich dabei handelte.

„Noctem Opiales..." flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Ganz genau. Ein Schluck für dich und einer für mich. Genug, um eine grandiose Nacht miteinander zu verbringen. Wir wollen doch beide den größtmöglichen Spaß daran haben, oder?"

Narzissa konnte nicht verhindern, dass vor ihrem inneren Auge plötzlich Bilder aufblitzten. Bilder von ihr und Lucius; wie sie beide den Zaubertrank miteinander geteilt hatten und von den vielen, wunderschönen und rauschvollen Liebesnächten, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten. Der Trank war etwas ganz besonderes, ihn mit jemandem zu teilen, den man liebte, intensivierte das Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit ins scheinbar Unendliche. Natürlich konnte er auch einfach nur aus Spaß eingenommen werden, dann verstärkte Noctem Opiales jedwede Gefühlsregung – sehen, schmecken, riechen, fühlen – um ein Vielfaches. Unter dem Einfluss von Noctem Opiales hatte man das Gefühl, als existierten die Grenzen des eigenen Körpers nicht mehr. Man konnte buchstäblich eins werden mit seinem Partner und zwar sowohl auf körperlicher als auch auf geistiger Ebene. Wenn man darüber hinaus noch in Legilimentik bewandert war, glich die Vereinigung einem totalen Verschmelzen des Geistes und, im Zuge dessen, den schönsten und stärksten Empfindungen, die ein Mensch zu spüren überhaupt imstande war. Mit Noctem Opiales überwand man sämtliche Scheu und alle Hemmschwellen, es gab keine Grenzen mehr. Je nachdem wie geartet das Liebespiel war, konnte man sogar Gefahr laufen, zu weit zu gehen.

Noctem Opiales war äußerst rar und überaus kostbar. Kein Wunder, denn zur Herstellung benötigte man unter Anderem einen Smaragd und einen dunklen Saphir von absolut lupenreiner Qualität und in der Größe einer Haselnuss. Staubfein zermahlen, verliehen die Edelsteine dem Trank sein charakteristisches Farbfeuer. Als wäre dies nicht schon genug, fanden sich auf der Zutatenliste für Noctem Opiales noch viele weitere kostspielige und auch seltene Ingredienzien. Ihn zuzubereiten gelang darüber hinaus nur überaus erfahrenen und fähigen Zauberern.

Kein Wunder also, dass er nur schwer zu bekommen war und ihn sich nur sehr wenige überhaupt leisten konnten. Und gerade deshalb war es Lucius immer eine große Freude gewesen, sich selbst und seiner Frau diesen Spaß zu gönnen, wann immer ihnen der Sinn danach stand. Und wer hatte Lucius immer wieder mit Nachschub versorgt? Natürlich Snape, sein guter alter Freund und begnadeter Tränkemeister.

„Vollkommen richtig" bemerkte Severus schmunzelnd und machte damit klar, dass er immer noch jeden ihrer Gedanken mühelos las.

„Ich brenne schon lange darauf, den Trank einmal mit der richtigen Partnerin zu teilen. Ich denke, du wirst diese Ehre zu schätzen wissen", und mit diesen Worten rückte er etwas näher.

Narzissa unterdrückte den Impuls, ihren Arm zu heben und ihm die beiden Phiolen einfach aus der Hand zu schlagen. Und wenn sie schon einmal dabei war, sein überhebliches Grinsen gleich noch mit.

„Du kannst meinetwegen mit mir machen, was du willst. Ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, damit du zufrieden gestellt wirst", begann Narzissa und rückte von ihm weg, „aber ich werde _auf keinen Fall_ den Trank mit dir teilen. Das, was er bewirkt...das ist nur für Lucius!" schloss sie mit fester Stimme.

„Du wirst, meine Liebe, du wirst. Das, was ich eben in deinen Gedanken gesehen habe, bestärkt mich noch mehr darin, den Trank unbedingt mit dir zu teilen. Lucius ist es nicht wirklich wert, die Exklusivrechte daran zu haben".

„Wage es nicht, meinen Mann noch einmal zu beleidigen! Oder es wird dir wirklich leid tun" fauchte sie aufgebracht.

„Oh bitte, lass diese leeren Drohungen, ja? Ich weiß, wie sehr du deinem Gatten zugetan bist. Gerade deshalb will ich ja eine Nacht mit dir als Gegenleistung für meine Gefälligkeit haben".

„Du bist wirklich ein Scheusal".

„Du wiederholst dich" entgegnete Snape höhnisch.

„Uneingeschränkt und zu meinen Bedingungen, Narzissa. Und du hast zugestimmt" erinnerte er sie und hielt ihr eine der Phiolen hin.

Sie machte keine Anstalten, danach zu greifen.

„Großzügig wie ich nun einmal bin, lasse ich dir die Wahl: du kannst es freiwillig trinken oder es dir unter Zwang in den Schlund gießen lassen. Aber trinken _wirst du_!" Seine Stimme hatte einen schneidenden Klang angenommen, der deutlich machte, dass er es todernst meinte.

„Ich HASSE dich!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß" antwortete er liebenswürdig.

Es verging noch ein weiterer Augenblick, doch dann entriss ihm Narzissa die Phiole und kippte deren Inhalt mit Todesverachtender Miene hinunter.

„Gutes Mädchen. Ich bin stolz auf dich" sagte Snape nonchalant, entkorkte die verbliebene Phiole und ließ sich Noctem Opiales genüsslich die Kehle hinunter rinnen. Danach stand er kurz vom Bett auf und nutzte die Zeit, die der Trank brauchte, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten, dazu, sich nun auch seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.

Narzissa wollte sich keine Blöße dadurch geben, indem sie wie eine verängstigte Jungfrau den Blick senkte. Also sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er sich langsam auszog.

Severus war, wie sie bemerkte, von sehr schlanker Statur. Ja beinahe etwas zu dünn, wären da nicht die flachen sehnigen Muskelstränge gewesen, die unter seiner straffen Haut deutlich zu sehen waren und seiner Gestalt die nötigen Konturen verliehen. Er sah nicht sportlich durchtrainiert dadurch aus, sondern eher kraftvoll elegant wie eine gespannte Bogensehne; kein Gramm Fett zuviel war an ihn zu finden. Das Schwarz seiner Haare, und zwar sowohl die auf seinem Kopf als auch die weiter südlich des Bauchnabels, bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zur Blässe seiner Haut. Er bewegte sich mit der Anmut eines Tänzers, als er wieder zu ihr ins Bett kam, wie sie wohlgefällig registrierte. Sein sehniger Körper, seine langen schlanken Finger, sein schmaler aber doch sinnlicher Mund schienen wie geschaffen dafür, einer Frau die größte Lust zu bereiten. Und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie begann, sich danach zu sehnen, diese Finger wieder auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Und seinen Mund auf dem ihren...

- to be continued -

* * *

Bald wird es weitergehen…und wie es weitergeht /g/

Wie wär's in der Zwischenzeit mit einem review?

/lieb guckt/


	3. Kapitel 3

Hoppla, so viele reviews /staun/

Vielen lieben Dank an alle /sich artig verbeugt/

Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Story so einen regen Zulauf findet. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was ihr zu diesem Kapitel so zu sagen habt.

Hier geht es also nun in Runde 3.

Wer meinen Stil schon kennt (weil er Stories wie z.Bsp. „Devotion", „Hold me, thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me" oder „Pain is so close to pleasure" gelesen hat) kann sich halbwegs denken, was ihn jetzt wohl erwartet. Allerdings habe ich im Vergleich zu meinen älteren Stories hier den Level sogar noch etwas erhöht /fg/

Ich möchte nochmals deutlich darauf hinweisen, dass es sich hier um eine stark Lemon-lastige Darkfic handelt. Wer mit S/M-Spielchen, Dominanz- und Unterwerfungs-Szenarien und Schmerz als erotischer Stimulans nichts anfangen kann, sollte lieber nicht weiterlesen. (oder sich hinterher dann nicht beschweren, ich hätte nicht ausreichend vorgewarnt) /zwinker/

Allen anderen: viel Spaß mit dem neusten Kapitel (das übrigens recht lang geworden ist).

Soundtrack diesmal: Roses on white Lace

von Alice Cooper (aus dem 1987er Album: Raise your fist _and yell_)

Refrain:

In my eyes

Blood drops look like roses on white lace

They won't wash away

In my mind they're roses on white lace

Straight from the heart

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Kein Zweifel, Noctem Opiales hatte begonnen, seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Sie reagierte auf ihn und zwar viel schneller und auch viel stärker, als ihr lieb war. Doch so schnell würde sie sich nicht unterwerfen lassen; auch nicht durch den Einfluss des Trankes.

Um sich möglichst davon abzulenken, wie ihr Körper auf den seinen reagierte, begann sie, sein Erscheinungsbild nach etwaigen Makeln abzusuchen, die seine anziehende Wirkung auf sie eventuell abschwächen konnten. Sie musste nicht lange danach suchen. Neben dem dunklen Mal auf seinem Unterarm, zierten weitere Narben seine Oberarme und Schultern. Narzissa sah genauer hin und erkannte alsbald, was diese Narben hervorgerufen hatte. Silbern im Kerzenschein leuchtend, überzog ein Geflecht feiner Linien die Haut seiner Arme und Schultern. Es waren die Überbleibsel einer, oder mehrerer, grausamer Züchtigungen. Und zwar nicht mit einer „normalen" Peitsche ausgeführt, sondern mit einer verfluchten; auf dass die Pein des Delinquenten verzehnfacht wurde und er auf immer die Spuren auf seinem Körper tragen musste. Wenn schon seine Arme und Schultern so aussahen, musste höchstwahrscheinlich auch sein Rücken völlig von Narben verunstaltet sein.

Wer ihm das wohl angetan hatte, flackerte kurz ihre Neugier auf, sie sprach die Frage danach aber nicht laut aus.

Das war auch nicht nötig, denn Snape wusste es auch so.

„Du willst wissen, wer mir das angetan hat, ja?" fragte er lauernd.

Narzissa schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, doch er ließ sich davon nicht abhalten.

„Dann sieh genau hin" und mit diesen Worten bohrte sich sein Blick in den ihren. Die Wucht der Erinnerung traf sie wie ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube und sie keuchte auf, konnte aber ihren Blick nicht davon abwenden.

_Ein schmächtiger, unscheinbarer Junge von vielleicht 12, 13 Jahren, halb entblößt auf seinen Knien kauernd. Mit schmerzverzerrtem, Tränenüberströmtem Gesicht, aber ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, versuchte der Junge krampfhaft, den Schlägen, die unablässig auf seinen bereits von zahllosen roten Striemen überzogenen Rücken niederprasselnden, Stand zu halten. Der Schmerz und die Qual darüber, nicht vor jedem weiteren Schlag zurückzuzucken oder zu schreien, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Genauso wie die wilde Wut, der blanke Hass und Abscheu im Gesicht des Mannes geschrieben stand, der immer wieder aufs Neue so hart zuschlug, als wollte er sämtliches Leben aus dem Jungen herausprügeln._

„_Du wirst hier nie wieder einen dieser dreckigen Zaubersprüche aussprechen, hast du mich verstanden!" herrschte der Mann den Jungen an._

„_Du Ausgeburt der Hölle, du bist genauso verderbt wie deine unselige Mutter, bevor ich sie von ihrem Leid erlöst habe..." keuchte der Mann und schlug noch härter zu._

_Bei diesen Worten sank der Junge ein Stück vorne über und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leises Wimmern über seine Lippen kam..._

Mit der gleichen Wucht, wie er ihr Zugang zu seiner Erinnerung verschafft hatte, unterbrach Severus jetzt wieder den geistigen Kontakt und Narzissa keuchte ein weiteres Mal auf. Ohne es zu wollen empfand sie auf einmal Mitleid mit Snape, zumindest mit dem ungeliebten gequälten Jungen von damals, der unter der grausamen Knute seines eigenen Vaters fast zerbrochen war.

„Spar' dir dein Mitleid für dich selbst auf. Du wirst es noch brauchen. Bis ich mit dir fertig bin...", er beendete den Satz absichtlich nicht, aber Narzissa hatte auch so verstanden.

Wie ein unheilvoller Rachedämon kauerte er sich über sie, sein Gesicht nur noch eine Handbreit von dem ihren entfernt.

Sie drückte sich tiefer in die Kissen und versuchte so, dem drohenden Kuss zu entkommen.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht küssen", sagte Snape lächelnd, „zumindest nicht auf den Mund, denn das ist nur etwas für Liebende. Und das sind wir schließlich nicht, nicht wahr?".

„Nein, ganz sicher sind wir das nicht" bestätigte sie.

„Und das ist auch gut so. Liebe ist etwas für Schwächlinge" erwiderte er, dann tauchte sein Gesicht seitlich weg und Narzissa schrie auf, als sich seine Zähne in ihre Halsbeuge bohrten.

Der Biss stachelte ihren Widerstand aufs Neue an und sie stieß ihn unwirsch von sich. Ein Handgemenge folgte und Snape gab nach ein paar Augenblicken scheinbar auf. Halb aufgerichtet lag er nehmen ihr, ein äußerst zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„Hm, du schmeckst sehr gut. Ich frage mich, ob du überall so gut schmeckst" schnurrte er und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Du bist wirklich abscheulich. Und verderbt bis ins Mark!" klagte sie ihn an.

„Natürlich bin ich das. Genauso wie du ein verwöhntes, arrogantes Prinzesschen bist, das sich schon immer für etwas Besseres gehalten hat".

Als Antwort darauf schlug sie ihm einmal hart ins Gesicht, aber das amüsierte Snape offenbar nur.

„Komm schon...", forderte er sie auf, „...schlag mich. Ich weiß, dass du es willst...".

Seit frühester Kindheit an hatte man Narzissa immer wieder eingebläut, sich niemals vor anderen irgendwelchen Gefühlsausbrüchen gänzlich hinzugeben. Sie hatte stets Haltung zu bewahren, wie es sich für die Tochter einer Zaubereradelsfamilie schickte. Doch jetzt, unter dem Einfluss von Noctem Opiales ließ sie die Zügel schleifen und ergab sich ganz ihre Wut auf ihn hin.

Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sie sich auf Severus, schlug ihn mehrfach hart ins Gesicht, krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Haut und trommelte zu guter Letzt mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust und Schultern. Und die ganze Zeit über lachte Snape aus vollem Halse.

Als sie endlich keuchend und am Ende ihrer Kräfte von ihm abließ, zierten lange blutige Striemen seine Brust, den Hals und die Wangen und Blut tropfte von seiner aufgeplatzten Unterlippe und besudelte das makellose Weiß der Laken unter ihnen.

„Gut, sehr gut. Ich wusste doch, dass unter dieser perfekten eiskalten Oberfläche ein wilder Geist zu finden ist. Wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben", bemerkte er lächelnd und leckte sich genüsslich das Blut von der Lippe.

„Das verstehst du unter Spaß?" fragte sie argwöhnisch.

„Ja. Das und noch einiges anderes", antwortete er ausweichend, doch dann veränderte sich seine Mimik, und ein stählerner Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.

„Und jetzt bin ich dran..." flüsterte er drohend.

Wie ein Raubvogel, der sich unversehens auf seine Beute stürzt, war er auf einmal über ihr. Sein Gewicht drückte sie nieder, seine Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Er tat ihr absichtlich weh, seine langen Finger lagen wie Schraubstöcke auf ihren Brüsten, er biss sie so heftig in die Seite, dass ein rotes Mal zurückblieb und als er sich dann auch noch gewaltsam einen Weg zwischen ihre Beine suchte, wusste sie, dass sie verloren war. Natürlich wehrte sie sich die ganze Zeit nach Kräften gegen ihn, hatte jedoch nicht wirklich eine Chance. So schmal Severus auch gebaut war, in seinem Körper steckten ungeahnte Kräfte und er wusste genau, wie er sie am effektivsten einsetzen konnte.

„Oh ja, mein Kätzchen...wehr dich nur...", hörte sie sein Flüstern dicht an ihrem Ohr, „...wehr dich, tu mir weh...dann macht es mir noch viel mehr Spaß...".

Dass diese Worte nicht nur leeres Geschwätz waren, spürte sie genau, als sich seine Männlichkeit hart und fordernd gegen ihren Schenkel presste.

Sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf, schlug zu mit aller Kraft, doch das alles schien ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen können, sondern eher noch weiter aufzustacheln.

Seine Begierde war auch vorher schon stark, ja beinahe schon schmerzhaft gewesen, doch jetzt bedrängte sie ihn gnadenlos. Und je stärker Narzissa sich unter ihm wand, desto heißer brannte die Lust in seinen Adern. Schlangengleich wand er sich zwischen ihre Beine, umfasste mit einem Arm ihre Hüften um sie ein wenig anzuheben und dadurch eine bessere Position zu erlangen. Er lachte, als die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit ihren Schoss das erste Mal berührte und sie bereits feucht und bereit für ihn vorfand. Ohne viel Federlesens senkte er sich mit einem machtvollen Stoß in sie, der erstickte Schrei, der sich ihr dabei entrang, klang in seinen Ohren wie Siegesgeheul. Instinktiv hatte sie die Muskeln angespannt, als er in sie eindrang, wollte so eine letzte Bastion der Abwehr errichten. Doch sie erreichte damit nur, dass er lustvoll aufstöhnte.

Und leider auch, dass sie langsam aber sicher begann, selbst auf den Geschmack zu kommen, denn ihre Anspannung verursachte eine stärkere Reibung, die auch sie nicht kalt ließ. Er hatte begonnen, langsam und kraftvoll zuzustoßen und jeder neue Stoß fühlte sich an wie ein fleischgewordenes Fragezeichen.

„Komm schon...sag' mir, wie du's gerne hast..." flüsterte er lockend.

Narzissa's wohlerzogenes Selbst wehrte sich immer noch heftig gegen seinen ungewollten Übergriff, ihr Verstand, in dessen Windungen der Trank immer heller brannte, war da anderer Meinung und wurde von ihrem Körper, der ebenfalls Fahnenflucht begannen hatte, noch in seiner Meinung bestärkt. Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für starke, dominante Männer gehabt und Severus füllte diese Rolle gerade aufs vortrefflichste aus. Darüber hinaus war es auch schon immer ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen für sie gewesen, die reservierte, kühle und überlegene Lady für ein paar Stunden abzulegen und in die Rolle der devoten Liebesdienerin zu schlüpfen. Oh ja, sie ließ sich im Bett äußerst gerne dominieren, es war ein willkommener Kontrapunkt zu der starken Persönlichkeit, die sie sonst immer an den Tag legte.

„Wusste ich es doch..." hauchte Severus, der natürlich wieder ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte. So erregt wie er bereits schien, wunderte sie sich, dass er dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage war.

Ein leises tonloses Lachen war die Antwort darauf.

„Du würdest dich wundern, wozu ich noch alles fähig bin..." flüsterte er und hörte auf, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er verharrte in dieser Position, brachte aber sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres heran.

„Sieh her..." befahl er ihr und seine Worte hatten die Macht, dass sie hinsah und nicht einmal mehr blinzeln konnte.

Eine Kaskade wild durcheinander wirbelnder Erinnerungsfetzen, aufblitzende Bilder sich windender Leiber, angefüllt mit einer wahren Sturzflut an Sinneseindrücken prasselte auf sie nieder. Severus, immer wieder Severus, wie er seinen Spaß auf vielfältigste Weise und mit einer langen Reihe unterschiedlichster Gespielinnen hatte. Die Bildfolgen waren viel zu schnell, als dass sie etwas genaues hätte erkennen können, auch wenn sie ein paar Mal das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr jemand bekannt vorkam. Severus hatte im Lauf der Zeit wirklich keine Spielart ausgelassen. Ob nur zu zweit, oder zu dritt oder inmitten einer wahren Orgie und sogar ein paar männliche Liebhaber waren darunter gewesen.

Auf diese Voyeur-hafte Weise an seinen Begierden teilhaftig zu werden, ließ Narzissa alles andere als kalt, auch wenn sie sich das selbst nicht wirklich zugestehen wollte. Also schob sie es auf die Wirkung des Trankes, der sie immer weiter enthemmte und ihr Urteilsvermögen immer stärker trübte. Doch tatsächlich konnte Noctem Opiales nur das unterstützen oder hervorholen, was auch schon vorher im Geist desjenigen verborgen gewesen war, der ihn trank. Das Liebesspiel mit Lucius war zwar auch hin und wieder etwas härter gewesen, doch niemals so schmerzvoll und beinahe animalisch wie sie es jetzt mit Severus erlebte und sie fragte sich, ob es einfach nur die Reflexion seines Geistes auf den ihren war, der diese dunklen Lüste in ihr aufrüttelte, oder ob sie insgeheim schon immer darauf gewartet hatte, das es einmal hervorgelockt würde. Und wie dunkel ihre Lüste waren, merkte sie, als sich die Art seiner Erinnerungsfetzen, an denen er sie teilhaben ließ, mit einem Mal veränderte. Was bisher noch die normalen Spielarten der Liebe und Vereinigung in beiderseitigem Einverständnis gewesen war wandelte sich, wurde zusehends brutaler, abartiger.

Sado-Maso-Rollenspiele wechselten sich mit reinem gewaltsamem Übergriff ab. Fesseln, Flüche, Zaubertränke, Peitschen, Bannsprüche, Erniedrigung in all ihrer Grausamkeit und zuletzt, Messer, Dornen, Rasierklingen und Blut. Narzissa hätte sich zutiefst davon abgestoßen fühlen sollen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Erschreckt über sich selbst spürte sie, wie sie nach immer mehr und mehr davon gierte.

Doch genau in diesem Augenblick unterbrach Severus ein weiteres Mal die Verbindung und verschloss seinen Geist wieder vor ihr.

„Hoppla, ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du Spaß an so etwas haben könntest" raunte er ihr zu und das Lächeln um seinen Mund verlieh ihm dieses Mal einen äußerst grausamen Ausdruck.

Verzweifelt versuchte Narzissa, ihre Gedanken hinter eine mentale Barriere zu zwingen, sich von dem Taumel aus Blut und Schmerz zu lösen, den sie gesehen hatte. Doch Severus ließ das nicht zu, mit einem Lachen zerstörte er fast spielerisch jeden ihrer Versuche, einen geistigen Schutzwall aufzubauen. Er hatte Besitz von ihr ergriffen. Sowohl physisch als auch psychisch und der Trank intensivierte diese Verbindung noch. Sie war eine Närrin gewesen, als sie geglaubt hatte, er würde sich damit zufrieden geben, dass sie ihm nur ihren Körper überließ. Sein Blick durchbohrte sie, legte ihr geheimstes Innerstes bloß, holte sämtliche verborgenen Geheimnisse und Sehnsüchte hervor und sie hatte keine echte Chance, ihn davon abzuhalten. Mental war er ihr haushoch überlegen.

Also verlagerte sie sich wieder darauf, körperlich Widerstand zu leisten und sie schaffte es tatsächlich, ihn ein weiteres Mal von sich zu stoßen. Wie ein Tier auf allen vieren kauerte er auf dem Bett, belauerte sie, plante schon den nächsten Angriff. Seine hoch aufgerichtete Männlichkeit schimmerte auf äußerst obszöne Weise feucht im Schein der Kerzen. Er lachte, als er ihrem Blick folgte.

„Das ist alles von dir mein Täubchen. Möchtest du kosten?" fragte er, doch er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Statt dessen fuhren die Finger seiner rechten Hand einmal kurz über sein Glied, dann packte er mit eben dieser Hand ihr Kinn und sein Daumen strich ihr die Feuchtigkeit so zärtlich auf die Lippen, als wäre es süßester Nektar.

Voller Abscheu spukte sie ihn an.

„Du elender Widerling!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

„Oh schön, endlich mal etwas neues. Immer nur Scheusal und abscheulich, das wurde langsam echt langweilig" entgegnete er.

Als Antwort darauf verpasste sie ihm eine neuerliche Ohrfeige.

„_Das_ ist natürlich auch eine Antwort", bemerkte er spöttisch, „aber sag mir doch: möchtest du gern ein schönes kleines Spiel mit mir spielen?"

Sie sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Sein lauernder Blick verhieß nämlich nichts gutes.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie zurück.

„Liebste Narzissa", begann er in einem höchst spöttischen Tonfall, der sich aber merklich veränderte, als er fort fuhr, „möchtest du gern meine kleine unterwürfige Hure spielen? All die schlimmen Dinge mit mir tun, die du schon immer einmal machen wolltest, aber bisher keine Gelegenheit dazu hattest?"

„Nein! Ganz. Sicher. Nicht!" schnappte sie empört, doch ihre Gedanken verrieten sie.

Severus fletschte wissend die Zähne und bereits einen Wimpernschlag später hatte er sich wieder auf sie gestürzt.

Narzissa fand sich nach einem weiteren kurzen und heftigen Handgemenge herumgeworfen und in der Hundestellung wieder. Einer seiner Arme lag wie eine Eisenklammer um ihre Hüften und sie spürte, wie er sich wieder zwischen ihren Beinen in Position brachte. Sein Eindringen war diesmal noch machtvoller und er stieß auch nicht langsam, sondern hart und fordernd zu. Ihr Schoß begann unter dem Ansturm, Wellen der Lust durch ihren ganzen Körper zu schicken. Sie krallte sich in die Laken und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Es war ein Höllenritt, aber genau das, was sie jetzt und hier und in dieser Verfassung brauchte. Der Trank hatte nun seine volle Wirkung entfaltet und sämtliche Hemmungen und Bedenken hinfort gespült. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch wollte war, dass Severus sie bis an ihre Grenzen führte.

Und noch darüber hinaus...

„Sag es kleine Narzissa...sag es..." hauchte er.

Sie erzitterte wohlig, als sie das Timbre seiner Stimme hörte. Tief, dunkel, lockend.

„Sag es" wiederholte er.

„Oh Sev...tu es...lass mich deine Hure sein..." raunte sie, halb in ein Kissen hinein.

„Jaaaa, du bist meine kleine willige Hure...uhmmm jaaaa..." stöhnte er, dann senkte er seine Hand klatschend auf ihr Hinterteil.

Schmerz war nun nicht länger ein Hemmschuh, sondern als Stimulans äußerst willkommen. Er schlug noch eine Weile zu, dass sie sich unter ihm wand und um mehr bat. Und er tat ihr den Gefallen, grub mit jedem neuerlichen Stoß seine Fingernägel in ihr weißes Fleisch und hinterließ eine ganze Reihe langer tiefer Striemen auf ihrem Rücken, aus denen vereinzelt sogar Blut sickerte. Und anstatt sich vor Schmerzen zu winden, feuerte sie ihn noch weiter an.

* * *

Lichtblitze zuckten vor seinen Augen, sein Körper hatte unter dem Ansturm der Lust unkontrolliert zu zittern begonnen. Noctem Opiales verstärkte jegliche seiner Empfindungen so sehr, dass seine Begierde die Grenze zum Schmerz überschritt. Und Schmerzen waren schon immer etwas gewesen, was ihn am allermeisten beflügelt hatte. Wobei er je nach Lust und Laune manchmal lieber den eigenen körperlichen Schmerz fühlte und bei anderer Gelegenheit lieber anderen Schmerzen zufügte. Heute verschwammen die Grenzen zwischen diesen beiden Begierden, lösten sich auf und wurden zu etwas neuem. Hier und jetzt mit Narzissa spürte er, wie etwas in ihm aufbrach. Etwas, das er bisher immer sorgsam unter Verschluss gehalten hatte. Doch jetzt war der Dämon geweckt, die Tür zum verborgendsten Winkel seiner Seele wieder einmal aufgestoßen. 

Und nur Blut konnte diese Tür nun wieder schließen...

Er hörte auf, in sie zu stoßen und zog sich ganz zurück, was ihm ein unwilliges Stöhnen ihrerseits einbrachte, denn in Narzissas Adern brannte die Lust nun auch lichterloh. Aber er löste sich nur kurz von ihr, nämlich um sie ein weiteres Mal herum zuwerfen und ihren blutigen Rücken tief in die Laken zu drücken, sodass sie sich wohlig räkelte. Sie kam ihm begierig mit den Hüften entgegen, als er ein drittes Mal in dieser Nacht in sie eindrang.

Sie krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest, ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in sein Fleisch. Die Gier, endlich zum erlösenden Höhepunkt zu kommen, trieb beide vor sich her wie ein Herbststurm die Blätter der Bäume.

Wie aus dem Nichts hatte er plötzlich einen kleinen silbernen Dolch in der Hand. Und ehe sie darauf reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr die Klinge einmal quer über den Brustansatz gezogen. Gierig wie ein Ertrinkender leckte er das hervorquellende Blut von ihrer Haut, während sich ihr Brustkorb unter ihm unter heftigen Atemzügen hob und senkte.

Danach hob er den Kopf und ließ ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen hören, das eher dem Gebrüll eines Raubtiers glich.

Narzissa, aufgepeitscht durch ihre eigene Begierde, sah seine mit ihrem Blut verschmierten Lippen, wollte seinen Kopf zu sich hinunterziehen, um es abzulecken. Doch mitten in der Bewegung stockte sie, denn plötzlich spürte sie die Spitze des Dolches, den er ihr an die Halsschlagader gesetzt hatte. Ein kurzer Stoß und sie würde hier unter ihm verbluten.

Das machte ihren von Lust und Noctem Opiales umnebelten Verstand so weit wieder klar, dass ihr endlich sein von Wahnsinn und Blutdurst umwölkter Blick auffiel. Seine schwarzen Augen waren das Tor zu seiner Seele und dieses stand in diesem Moment so weit offen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, in einen grausigen und bodenlosen Abgrund gerissen zu werden. Todesangst vertrieb alle anderen Empfindungen, sie keuchte erschreckt auf und wollte sich von ihm befreien, aber er drückte ihr immer noch unbarmherzig die Klinge gegen den Hals.

„Severus, bitte...", flehte sie mit erstickter Stimme, „Severus, tu es nicht...".

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann schienen ihre Worte zu ihm durchzudringen, denn er blinzelte ein paar mal wie jemand, der aus einem Traum erwacht. Sein Blick fiel auf den Dolch in seiner Hand, er keuchte auf und das wahnsinnige Glitzern in seinen Augen erlosch. Dennoch war der Dämon in ihm nicht besiegt und die Kreatur tobte und sträubte sich gegen die mentalen Fesseln, die er ihr anlegte. Er atmete schwer, als kostete es ihn eine übermenschliche Anstrengung, als er sich von ihr löste. Er kauerte sich so weit es ging von Narzissa weg und am Fußende des Bettes hin und schlang die Arme fest um seine Knie. Der Dolch lag aber immer noch in seiner Hand.

Narzissa tat es ihm gleich und zog sich in den höchst zweifelhaften Schutz der anderen Ecke am Kopfende zurück.

Eine ganze Weile waren nur die heftigen Atemzüge beider zu hören.

Sorgfältig darauf bedacht, auch nicht die winzigste Regung des anderen zu verpassen, ließen sie sich gegenseitig keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Die Luft um sie herum schien zu knistern und war von Unheil geschwängert. Es ging immer noch eine unmittelbare und äußerst tödliche Gefahr von Severus aus, darüber war sich Narzissa vollkommen klar. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es, als würde er einen wilden Kampf mit sich selbst austragen. Höchstwahrscheinlich stimmte das auch.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sollte sie einfach aufstehen und gehen? Was, wenn er eine Bewegung von ihr als Angriff interpretierte? Im Angesicht einer wütenden Königskobra, die mehr als bereit zum Zuschlagen war, unterließ man es besser tunlichst, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Und Severus hatte in diesem Moment sehr viel von eben dieser tödlichen Giftschlange an sich. Sollte sie es mit Worten versuchen? Das konnte auch einen negativen Effekt auf ihn haben. Aber irgendwas musste sie tun, sie konnte schließlich nicht ewig so hier sitzen bleiben und darauf warten, ob er wieder zur Vernunft kam, oder nicht. Also holte sie tief Luft und trat die Flucht nach vorne an.

„Severus? Was...", begann sie leise, brach aber ab, denn sie wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte.

Aber offenbar hatten die zwei Worte ausgereicht, um ihn von seinem inneren Kampf abzulenken.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in den ihren.

„Geh. Bevor ich ganz die Beherrschung verliere und dich auf dem Gipfel meiner Lust töte", flüsterte er gepresst und die Adern an seinen Schläfen traten hervor, weil er so sehr mit sich rang um ruhig zu bleiben.

„Severus, ich...", weiter kam sie nicht.

„GEH JETZT!" stieß er hervor und diesmal kam Leben in sie.

Erschreckt sprang sie vom Bett auf, raffte ein paar ihrer Kleidungsstücke vom Boden, legte sich jedoch nur kurzerhand den Umhang um und floh. Auf ihrer überstürzten Flucht aus dem Haus in Spinner's End folgten ihr Snapes Worte: „wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, sprich zu niemandem ein Wort hierüber. Und komm' nie wieder hierher zurück!"

Die unverhohlene Drohung in seinen Worten und das Hochgefühl, gerade noch einmal dem sicheren Tod entronnen zu sein, beflügelten Narzissas Schritte und sie war alsbald in der Schwärze der Nacht verschwunden.

- to be continued –

* * *

Was? Es geht noch weiter? 

Yep, ich hätte da noch einen kleinen verträumten Epilog anzubieten, der vielleicht für ein paar Überraschungen sorgt.

Selbigen werde ich am Wochenende online stellen.

Und jetzt bin ich ehrlich gespannt auf eure Reaktionen. Also bitte, reviewed, was das Zeug hält. /zwinker/


	4. Epilog

Vielen lieben Dank für eure echt tollen reviews. Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne ehrlich wie ein Schneekönig gefreut. Ihr seid alle echt toll /knuddel/

So, und hier kommt es nun: das große Finale. Kurz, dafür umso heftiger. /zwinker/

Ich möchte hier noch mal anmerken, dass diese Story die mit Abstand härteste ist, die ich bisher geschrieben habe. Und wenn ihr den folgenden Epilog gelesen habt, werdet ihr wissen, warum ich als zweites Genre noch Horror dazu genommen habe, denn das, was gleich passieren wird, geht über Drama einfach hinaus.

Warnung: Jemand wird in diesem Kapitel sein Leben verlieren. Und zwar auf nicht gerade sehr angenehme Art und Weise.

Ich gehe zwar nicht bis ins letzte Detail, aber vielleicht macht es der Raum, den der Text für eigene Spekulationen lässt ja noch gruseliger, als wenn ich alles detailliert beschrieben hätte. Zeitweise war ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich den Epilog überhaupt online stellen soll. Die Story hätte auch mit Kapitel 3 ein durchaus plausibles Ende gehabt. Da ich den Schluss aber schon angekündigt hatte, will ich euch das nun folgende dann doch nicht vorenthalten.

Soundtrack zu diesem finalen Kapitel: Killing just for fun

von Tito & Tarantula (aus dem 1997er Album „Tarantism")

Wer den Film „From Dusk ‚till Dawn" kennt, weiß, wer Tito ist /zwinker/

... killed seven people for luck

he murdered for a reason

one he know nothing of

he was killing,

killing just for fun …

* * *

**Epilog **

Snape wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er danach noch so in der Ecke es Bettes kauerte. Irgendwann war es ihm dann endlich gelungen und er hatte seinen inneren Dämon so weit bezwungen, dass er wieder halbwegs einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Aufseufzend legte er sich der Länge nach auf die mit Blut besudelten Laken, lockerte seine verspannte Muskulatur und ließ den Abend noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren.

Er wusste nicht, wie es Narzissa gelungen war, ihn soweit zur Vernunft zu bringen, dass er von ihr abgelassen hatte. Normalerweise war sein Blutrausch so stark, dass er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken tötete. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm war froh, dass sie entkommen war, doch die Kreatur in seinem Inneren grollte immer noch leise vor sich hin und forderte ihren Tribut.

Er spielte achtlos mit dem kleinen silbernen Dolch, sah zu, wie das Kerzenlicht sich auf der Klinge brach, doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was es war.

„Komm doch herein Bellatrix. Da draußen ist es sicher höchst ungemütlich" forderte er den Schatten auf, der sich draußen vor dem schmutzigen Fenster herumdrückte.

Und tatsächlich, das Fenster schwang auf und herein stieg Narzissas dunkle Schwester.

„Ich hoffe, es hat dir Freude bereitet, mir dabei zuzusehen" sagte Snape im Plauderton.

„Nicht so sehr, wie es dir offenbar Spaß gemacht hat" entgegnete Bellatrix und trat an das Bett heran.

Sie ließ ihren Blick langsam über seinen immer noch unverhüllten Körper wandern.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert, Severus" flüsterte sie und ihre sonst so harten Züge wurden für einen Moment weicher.

„Danke. Leider kann ich das von dir nicht behaupten", antwortete Snape glatt.

„Ich weiß!", heulte sie auf, „Askaban...verändert die Menschen...".

„Bitte hör' auf damit. Selbstmitleid steht dir nicht besonders, meine Liebe", entgegnete er kalt.

„Nein. Genauso wenig, wie dir Mitleid zu Gesicht steht, Severus. Warum hast du sie laufen lassen?"

„Wäre es dir denn lieber gewesen, ich hätte deine Schwester getötet?" fragte er zurück.

„Verdient hätte sie es. Niemand bändelt ungestraft mit meinem Severus an, oder?" schnurrte Bellatrix und in ihren Augen leuchtete es auf.

„Du hast Recht. Normalerweise nicht", bestätigte er.

„Warum hast du sie dann nicht umgebracht?", sagte Bellatrix aufgebracht.

„Weil ich glaube, dass sie noch gebraucht wird. Der Dunkle Lord hat da so eine Andeutung gemacht" erklärte er.

„Ja natürlich. Immer ist Narzissa diejenige, die alles bekommt, was sie will. Das Aussehen, die Aufmerksamkeit, den richtigen Mann, das Geld, den Sohn, das Ansehen, die Aufmerksamkeit. Und was bekomme ich? Nichts!" echauffierte sich Bellatrix.

Snape sah sie für einen Moment schweigend an.

„Was möchtest du denn gern?" fragte er lauernd.

Bellatrix stieß einen Klagelaut aus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Ihre Schultern bebten.

Es verging eine ganze Weile, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich möchte, dass wieder alles so ist wie früher. Vor allem zwischen uns, Severus" sagte sie leise und ein flehentlicher Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme.

Er ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort, wählte seine Worte mit äußerstem Bedacht.

„Ich wage mich dunkel daran erinnern zu können, das _du_ es warst, die mich zurück gestoßen hat und nicht umgekehrt, meine Liebe".

Seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, Bellatrix wirbelte zu ihm herum und sah mit Tränenverschleierten Augen zu ihm hinunter.

„Du weißt doch warum!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das!", brauste er auf, „ich, das schmutzige Halbblut war es nicht wert, eine reinblütige Hexe aus dem Hause Black zu ehelichen und deshalb hast du mich zum Teufel geschickt und einen anderen geheiratet. Ist es nicht so?".

„Ich...nein...", begann sie, „warum verstehst du es immer noch nicht? Ich musste so handeln. Ich durfte der Familie keine Schande machen, nachdem Andromeda schon...".

„...die hochheilige Familienehre besudelt und einen Muggel geheiratet hat", vollendete Snape den Satz für sie.

„Genau!", bestätigte sie, „du weißt doch, dass es mir fast das Herz gebrochen hat, dich zu verlassen".

„Oh, ich bin gerührt", erwiderte Snape höhnisch.

„Und das solltest du auch. Ich liebe dich nämlich noch genauso wie damals", brach es aus ihr heraus.

„Davon habe ich in all den Jahren aber nicht viel zu sehen bekommen", stichelte er.

Bellatrix rang mit sich, blieb ihm aber eine Antwort schuldig.

„Also, was führt dich zu so später Stunde noch einmal hier her?" nahm Snape die Konversation im Plauderton wieder auf.

„Hatte ich das nicht schon gesagt?" flüsterte sie tonlos.

Snape bedachte Bellatrix mit einem langen Blick, dann stieg er mit einer fließenden, eleganten Bewegung aus dem Bett und trat zu ihr.

„Weißt du", begann er und seine Stimme hatte ein samtweiches Timbre, „vielleicht könnte ich heute Nacht eine kleine Ausnahme für dich machen. Um der alten Zeiten willen".

Bellatrix' Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf.

„Könntest du?" hauchte sie.

„Ja. Könnte ich durchaus", bestätigte er und strich ihr mit der flachen Klinge des Dolches zärtlich über die Wange.

Seine Erregung von vorhin war zwar etwas abgeklungen, doch den Gipfel der Leidenschaft hatte er noch nicht erreicht gehabt und so spürte er, wie die Lust aufs Neue durch seine Adern pulsierte. Was Bellatrix nach einem viel sagenden Blick nach unten natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

„Ja..." schnurrte sie und leckte sich die Lippen, „...um der alten Zeiten willen...".

Snape beugte sich vor, nahm sie in seine Arme und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss...

* * *

„Jemand tot, den wir kennen?" lautete Ron's immer wiederkehrende Frage, nachdem Hermine wie üblich den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Oh ja, allerdings", antwortete sie atemlos und überflog hastig den Artikel auf Seite 2.

„Und? Wer ist es?", fragte Harry mit leichter Ungeduld.

„Diesmal hat es jemand von der Gegenseite erwischt", begann Hermine, „und ich glaube, dass du dich sogar darüber freuen wirst".

„Ich mich freuen, dass jemand tot ist? Das glaube ich nicht", entgegnete Harry.

„Doch. Es hat Bellatrix Lestrange erwischt. Man hat ihre Leiche in einem Graben ganz in der Nähe der heulenden Hütte gefunden. Sie soll anscheinend ziemlich übel zugerichtet worden sein und das Ministerium kann sich nicht erklären, wer es wohl getan hat".

„Wa...waass?" riefen sowohl Harry als auch Ron und stürzten sich auf Hermines Zeitung.

* * *

_Was der Tagesprophet glücklicherweise für die zart besaiteteren Gemüter unter seinen Lesern verschwieg, war der Umstand, _wie_ übel zugerichtet Bellatrix' Leichnam wirklich war, als er gefunden wurde._

_Selbst die hartgesottensten Naturen unter den Auroren hatten bei dem Anblick mit Übelkeit und Entsetzen zu kämpfen gehabt._

_Bellatrix war fast nicht mehr zu identifizieren gewesen. Sie war wohl schon einige Zeit tot und der Leichnam hatte zu verwesen begonnen. Trotzdem konnte man noch gut erkennen, dass ihre Arme und Beine mehrfach gebrochen worden waren, denn sie standen in grotesken Winkeln vom Rumpf ab. Man hatte ihr beide Augäpfel herausgerissen und ihre Zunge war mit einem Rasiermesser in drei Teile geschlitzt worden. In ihrem Körper befand sich kein einziger Tropfen Blut mehr, ihr Lebenssaft war wohl komplett in das umliegende Erdreich gesickert. Auch wegen der furchtbaren Wunde, die ihren Brustkorb vollkommen zerschmettert und aufgerissen hatte. Sowohl von den Augäpfeln als auch von ihrem Herz fehlte jede Spur..._

* * *

Das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte gerade begonnen und das Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin war trotzdem in Hochstimmung.

Endlich hatte Severus Snape den Posten bekommen, den er schon so viele Jahre begehrte. Nun durfte er endlich sein Lieblingsfach unterrichten: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Er war gerade dabei, ein paar seiner persönlichen Habseligkeiten in seinem ehemaligen Büro unten in den Kerkern neben dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer zusammen zu räumen, um in seine neuen Räumlichkeiten umzuziehen. Versonnen lächelnd schritt er langsam an einem der Regale entlang, auf denen sich Glas an Glas mit den unterschiedlichsten Inhalten reihte. Niemand außer ihm schaute sich das gerne etwas genauer an, denn so manches der Gläser enthielt überaus schaurige Gegenstände.

Und niemandem war bisher aufgefallen, dass zwei neue Gläser nebst gruseligem Inhalt hinzugekommen waren...

The End

* * *

So, und hier noch ein paar Anmerkungen meinerseits:

Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich auf die Idee kam, Snape sozusagen als „Killer aus Leidenschaft" darzustellen, ich weiß es nämlich ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht.

Eigentlich hatte ich nur vorgehabt, wieder mal ein „klassisches" S/M-Szenario zu schreiben. Vielleicht etwas härter als das, was ich schon zu Papier gebracht habe. Während des Schreibens an dieser Story machte sich aber mal wieder eine der Figuren selbstständig und führte mich zu einem ganz anderen Ende. Das Ergebnis ist die nun vorliegende Story.

Wie Aditu in ihrem review zu Kapitel 3 schon richtig angemerkt hat, kann jemand, der eine solche Hölle als Kindheit überstanden hat, einfach keine normale Psyche entwickeln (und es ist leider eine traurige Tatsache, dass Menschen, die als Kind aufs grausamste misshandelt wurden, als Erwachsene selbst zum Täter werden können).

Vielleicht gucke ich aber auch nur viel zu viel TV-Serien á la „CSI" oder „Profiler" /zwinker/

Vielleicht hätte ich auch nicht den Film „American Psycho" anschauen sollen, oder den Roman „Cupido" (von Jillianne Hofmann) lesen. Obwohl der Plot dieses Buches nicht unbedingt etwas mit meiner Story zu tun hat, muss ich ihn hier trotzdem als Inspirationsquelle angeben. /zwinker/

Was die Verbindung zwischen Snape und Bellatrix angeht, das ist alles rein spekulativ. Inspiriert dazu wurde ich durch den Lexikon-Eintrag über Bellatrix auf der Site HP-xperts. Da stand nämlich, dass Bellatrix zu Schulzeiten der Clique um Severus Snape angehört hat. Das hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, aus Bella und Sev ein Paar zu machen. Und warum hätten die beiden nicht auch tatsächlich etwas miteinander haben können, bevor Bella Rodolphus Lestrange geehelicht hat? So, wie ich Snape in meiner Story dargestellt habe, passen die beiden echt toll zusammen, denn sie haben ja ähnliche Vorlieben: Schwarze Magie, foltern und töten.

Und die Überraschung am Ende dieser Story, wie Bellatrix tatsächlich zu ihrer Schwester steht, und dass Snape Bellatrix getötet hat und nicht umgekehrt (wie ihre Drohung in Kapitel 1 ja suggerierte) machte die Sache in meinen Augen erst richtig rund /fg/

Ich habe den HBP jetzt 2-mal gelesen. Soweit ich mich entsinne, taucht Bellatrix nur in Kapitel 2 auf und dann wird sie nur noch einmal in dem Streitgespräch zwischen Snape und Draco erwähnt. Ansonsten kommt sie in Buch 6 nicht mehr vor und deshalb war sie für mich das perfekte Opfer. Sollte ich hier was durcheinander gebracht haben, bitte ich um Nachsicht: hakt es bitteals künstlerische Freiheit meinerseits ab (ich wollte einfach eine spannende Geschichte erzählen, nichts weiter).

Das selbe gilt für den kurzen Passus mit dem Trio und dem Tagespropheten. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob Ron diese Frage schon so früh im Buch stellte, jedes Mal wenn Hermine Zeitung liest.

Anyway. Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch ein wenig gefallen. Auch, oder gerade wegen dem ziemlich heftigen Ende. /zwinker/

Bitte schreibt mir, was ihr von der ganzen Story haltet. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr über Feedback.

OK, jetzt ist wirklich genug gelabert.

Hat mich gefreut, wenn ich euch mit der Story etwas unterhalten konnte. Vielleicht sieht/liest man sich ja wieder bei meiner nächsten.

So long Fellows. /verbeug/


End file.
